Pequeñas historias de amor en ponyville (cancelado)
by ShiningRak
Summary: toda ciudad tiene sus historias y Ponyville no es la excepción.
1. prologo

**Prologo**

Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que las seis portadoras de la armonía tuvieron que salvar a Equestria y con en el tiempo tanto ellas como el mundo han cambiado mucho, ahora que por fin a llegado una era de paz tanto las seis portadoras como varios ponis que las rodean enfrentaran un nuevo reto que cambiara las vidas de esto ponis cambien para siempre.

 **Capítulos**

El dilema de un corazón alado (Scootalo)

Sandwich Quest (Cheese sandwich y Pinkie pie)


	2. Problemas de un corazón alado

**Problemas de un corazón alado**

Una nueva mañana comienza, para mi otro día en el que tengo que cargar con el peso de mis propios sentimientos por ella. Una pegaso tan asombrosa que simplemente no habría una razón lógica por la que quisiera estar con una poni tan simplona como yo, que aprendí a volar hasta que tenía diez años claro muchos dirán que esto no tiene importancia, pero para alguien que alguna vez fuera la capitana de los wonderbolts, cuando speedfire se retiró y ahora era maestra de vuelo de la más importante escuela en Equestria, significa mucho pues tiene una reputación que mantener.

Incluso ahora no es que sea la mejor de sus alumnas digo se me dan bien las piruetas y las maniobras pero en cuanto a velocidad estoy dentro del promedio, pero en fin creo que antes de que continúe con mi fracasada historia de amor te preguntas ¿Quién soy? ¿De qué escuela estás hablando? ¿Quién es esa pegaso de la que hablas? Aunque esta última pregunta tiene una respuesta obvia pero en fin comencemos por el principio.

Mi nombre es Scootaloo y dentro de dos días llegare a la mayoría de edad, soy una estudiante de la prestigiada escuela harmony fundada por la princesa twilight y seguramente se preguntan ¿una prestigiada escuela en medio de un pequeño pueblito? Pues sí, aunque eso de pueblito quedo atrás ya hace muchos años, pues con la fundación de la escuela comenzaron a llegar ponis de todas partes para inscribirse y con esos ponis comenzó un auge como el pueblo no había visto antes.

En la actualidad ponyville es una de las tres ciudades más importantes de Equestria solo superada en población por Marehattan y Canterlot y gracias al ingenio de twilight perdón la princesa twilight sparkle ahora tenemos lujos que hace 8 años ni hubiéramos, imaginado Tv, Ordenadores, ponynet esto último es increíble videos, texto y hablar con otro ponis así estén en el otro lado del mundo, que locura, seguro estas asombrado pero en fin.

Ah y como seguramente se están preguntando qué fue de las seis portadoras de los elementos de la armonía se los diré; Twilight es la gobernante de ponyville ahora Daaaaa, Applejack y los Apple con el tiempo lograron extender sus granjas y ahora son el imperio alimenticio más grande de Equestria, básicamente los Apple ahora alimenta a equestria y a los reinos vecinos, pinkie sigue siendo pinkie pero ahora tiene que andar de un lado a otro por toda Equestria pues es la organizadora de eventos más famosa de todo el reino, en cuanto a Rarity sorpresa… sorpresa… expandió su negocio primero hacia Canterlot y después a todo Equestria y ahora hay una boutique carrusel en todas las ciudades importantes del reino, después tenemos a Fluttershy y esto sí que los va a enloquecer.

La tímida y dulce Fluttershy es ahora… redobles por favor… capitana de la guardia real de Canterlot… wow… verdad, pues si ahora esa dulce pegaso es quien se asegura de que Equestria este a salvo ¿Qué cómo paso tal cosa? Bueno los detalles son algo confusos, paso aproximadamente hace unos 9 años después de que Fluttershy y las otras cinco fueran llamadas al imperio de cristal por un problema, no me pregunten cual porque realmente no tengo idea solo sé que cuando regresaron Fluttershy traía un ala muy lastimada, al punto de que nunca fue capaz de volar otra vez y su forma de ser había cambiado radicalmente, paso de ser una Pegaso tímida y reservada, a una estricta y que dice las cosas directas y créanme cuando les digo que se toma su trabajo muy enserio, eh escuchado que incluso al más mínimo indicio de que alguien está usando magia negra ella en persona va a investigar, muchos aseguran que es porque está buscando a alguien, ¿me pregunto si será al que le lastimo el ala?.

Muchas veces Applebloom, Sweetie bell y yo intentamos sacarle la verdad a Applejack pero ella simplemente dijo que era cosa de adultos y poco más, las demás obviamente dijeron algo similar y en cuanto a Twilight bueno a ella no le gusta hablar de eso en absoluto, muchas veces incluso me ha dado la impresión de que twilight se siente culpable por las heridas de Fluttershy, aunque tal vez es solo mi imaginación, en fin.

Así llegamos a Rainbow que como ya les dije ahora es profesora de la academia harmony, muchos pensaran que es la que menos logro en estos años pero nada de eso y me imagino que se están preguntando ¿Qué tiene de importante ser instructora de vuelo en una escuela?, Fácil cada pegaso que espera ser un wonderbolt o parte de la guardia real busca ser entrenado por Rainbow, porque ahora es considerada la mejor voladora de todo equestria y créanme que los años no le han quitado nada de filo.

bueno pero regresando al tema principal y como les iba diciendo ahora debo vivir atormentándome cada mañana preguntándome si algún día tendré el valor de decirle lo que siento y pensando en lo que jamás será mientras, veo como ese… idiota… pegaso Soarin intenta conquistarla.

Por Celestia realmente vivo aterrada pensando que un día el o alguien más lograra conquistar su corazón, que pasara ese día, podre soportarlo o simplemente enloqueceré de dolor, no lo sé pero rezo todos los días porque ese día nunca llegue.

Mientras Scootaloo miraba hacia el techo pensando, un fuerte golpe se escuchó, alguien tocaba a la puerta pero la Pegaso estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos para escucharlo, entonces acompañando los golpes se escuchó una voz que decía

– Scootaloo estás ahí, despierta, llegaremos tarde –

Pero la Pegaso atormentada por sus pensamientos no era capaz de escuchar esto, fue en ese instante que el pomo de la puerta brillo rodeada por un aura rosada y en pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una poni color rosa con una melena y ojos dorados y una cutie mark con forma de libro y un corazón detrás de este, la cual entro furiosa gritando

– Scootaloo cómo es posible que ni siquiera te hayas levantado –

La Pegaso naranja que aun permanecía inmersa en sus pensamientos no respondió nada lo que hizo que la unicornio se enfadara aún más y con su magia levito a la Pegaso agitándola mientras gritaba.

\- ¡Scootaloo despierta! – Haciendo que la pegaso se asustara y comenzara a agitarse - que… que… pasa, por Celestia - dijo la Pegaso mientras caía de vuelta a la cama entonces vio a la artífice de todo y dijo – dinky porque me pegas estos sustos, que te sucede –

-Que me sucede has, visto que hora es tonta cabeza de aire – Scootaloo volteo a ver el reloj que estaba a un lado de su cama y exaltada respondió

– por el gran reino de Equestria, dinky porque no me despertaste antes - al escuchar esto la unicornio golpeo con su casco la cabeza de la Pegaso mientras decía muy molesta

– Estuve tocando la puerta por veinte minutos, así que si llegamos tarde es tu culpa - después de decir esto la unicornio salió de la habitación mientras decía – date prisa te espero afuera –

"Así es ahora Dinky era mi amiga y de echo ella se convirtió en una CMC cuando aun asistíamos a la escuela para potrillos recuerdo, esos días pues en ese entonces dinky estaba muy deprimida, nunca nos dijo más allá de que había perdido a alguien muy importante para ella y nosotras jamás insistimos demasiado porque realmente parecía dolerle demasiado y poco a poco fuimos dejando el tema a un lado y con el tiempo Dinky fue saliendo de su depresión, después de un tiempo obtuvo su cutie mark la cual descubrió cuando escribió una historia fantástica llamada "los ponis sombra de everfree" no es que fuera buena, incluso me atrevería a decir que era malilla ya que los villanos estaban demasiado "OP" pues los pintaba como seres inmortales capases de estar en cualquier parte en cuestión de segundos y usar magia sin ser unicornios psss… como si eso pudiera pasar pero en fin así fue como descubrió su amor a escribir y con el tiempo fue mejorando hasta el punto en que ahora ha ganado uno que otro concurso creando historias, también es buena para la magia de hecho muy buena pero realmente solo la usa cuando está practicando y en raras ocasiones cuando la situación lo amerita, pero fuera de esos momento siempre hace todo con sus cascos y cuando le reclamo "eh Dinky podrías hacer tal o cual cosa con tu magia y así se te facilitaría la vida, me suelta un rollo monumental de que la magia debe usarse con responsabilidad bla… bla… bla… y no abusar bla… bla… bla… por Celestia de que sirve ser una unicornio si decides no usar tu magia".

-Scootaloo ya estas lista – grito Dinky mientras mientras la Pegaso de pelaje naranja recogía sus libros lista para salir – ya voy Dinky… ya voy, tranquilízate – pero la unicornio golpeo su frente con uno de sus cascos – que me tranquilice has visto que hora es tenemos que cruzar media ciudad en menos de veinte minutos – entonces la unicornio señalo un reloj que traía colgando en el cuello mientras Scootaloo buscaba una forma de excusarse por su tardanza – bueno ok es un poco tarde pero aún podemos lograrlo… espera ya sé qué tal si nos tele transportas con tu magia a la escuela – dinky miro a la pegaso y negó con la cabeza – Scootaloo ya te he dicho que la magi… - antes de que Dinky continuará con su discurso, Scootaloo puso uno de sus cascos en la boca de la unicornio – si… si… si… ya se no hay que abusar de la magia y todo eso por favor no me tortures con ese discurso por diez milésima vez por favor – la unicornio retiro el casco de Scootaloo de la boca y respondió – bien entonces a caminar – entonces señalo la salida y ambas salieron con rumbo a la academia.

Mientras caminamos a la parada del bus me pregunto si Dinky podrá ayudarme con mi problema digo ella siempre está escribiendo historias de amor y aunque nunca ha tenido un novio ahí varios ponis que quieren salir con ella, de hecho con lo popular que es entre los chicos no entiendo porque nunca ha tenido una pareja, según me entere tan solo el mes pasado 3 ponis se le declararon y claro rechazo a los tres será que tiene estándares muy alto o quizás… ahí por Celestia será que le justan las yeguas, aunque jamás eh visto que le ponga especial atención a ninguna yegua o será que ahí por…

Mientras las dos ponis caminaban por las calles de ponyville Scootaloo no paraba de hacer gestos extraños y de pronto dijo – ¿Dinky… no estas enamorada de mi verdad? – La unicornio se detuvo de golpe mientras dibujaba una expresión de miedo y confusión – ¿de donde sacas tal idea Scootaloo? – la Pegaso entonces nerviosa respondió bu… bue… bueno es que tú siempre estas cerca de mí y además cuando éramos pequeñas me abrazabas muy seguido aparte de que siempre rechazas a todos los chicos que se te declaran – dinky entonces tomo la cara de su amiga y dijo – escúchame Scootaloo no me gustan las yeguas y aunque así fuera tu serias la última poni en quien me fijaría, ok – después de eso Dinky soltó a la Pegaso y esta cayó al suelo para rápidamente reincorporarse – ey un minuto porque yo sería la última poni en quien te fijarías – la unicornio sonrió y dijo - bueno eres irresponsable, siempre andas en las nubes, eres incapaz de admitir cuando estas siendo excesivamente tonta, te arriesgas innecesariamente por tonterías que no valen la pena y podría seguir resaltando tus muchos defectos pero necesitaría que nos quedáramos aquí paradas por una semana - la Pegaso al escuchar todo esto se mostró muy molesta – así pues tu… tu… eres muy… rosa – Dinky al oír esto comenzó a reírse, mientras la Pegaso aún más enfadada por la reacción de la unicornio solo cruzo sus cascos dejando ver una expresión de molestia pero en ese instante una voz se escuchó detrás de ellas – chicas que hacen – pregunto una poni terrestre de color amarillo y crin roja con un moño – hola Applebloom solo estamos resolviendo un pequeño mal entendido – la poni terrestre intrigada pregunto – mal entendido ¿qué pasa? - dinky entonces se rio un poco y dijo con algo de malicia – bueno Scootaloo se me estaba declarando – la pegaso de color naranja al escuchar esto se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a tartamudear mientras Dinky sonreía y Applebloom respondía – a entonces ya no está obsesionada con Rainbow dash - Scootaloo al escuchar todo esto cambio completamente de color a un rojo brillante mientras balbuceaba y hacia ruidos incoherentes pues ella pensaba que lo que sentía por Rainbow era un secreto y después de unos segundo dijo – pe… pero como saben eso – sus dos amigas la miraron con risas burlonas y Applebloom respondió – por favor Scoot no podrías ser más obvio ni queriendo, desde que éramos pequeñas siempre ponías esa cara de perrito tierno cuando Rainbow estaba cerca, sin mencionar que te la vives hablando de ella y de lo genial y asombrosa que es, tendríamos que ser idiotas para no darnos cuenta –.

"Mientras Applebloom me hacía darme cuenta de lo obvios que eran mis sentimientos por Rainbow, yo no sabía a dónde meterme para esconder mi vergüenza, creo que fui demasiado ingenua pensando que lo escondía bien y ahora me pregunto Rainbow también lo abra notado, por Celestia, la sola idea de que Rainbow sepa sobre mis sentimientos me hace sentir muy nerviosa, digo si lo sabe porque no me ha dicho nada tal vez es que intenta no meterse en problemas, digo al final soy su alumna y soy más joven que ella, o tal vez es que ella no siente nada por mi así que ni siquiera quiere molestarse en hablar sobre el tema, seguramente solo me ve como una poni patética y simplona que no merece ni un segundo de su tiempo… ¡porque, porque no me ama!

Para cuando Scootaloo reacciono ya estaba sobre el autobús con sus amigas aun lado mirándola con cara de preocupación – a al fin reaccionas – dijo dinky – tuvimos que subirte al bus casi a rastras porque te quedaste inerte como ida, ¿qué te sucedió? - pero la Pegaso solo respondió tomando a Dinky de los hombros y gritando.

\- ¿Por qué no me ama, que hay de malo en mí? Bueno sé que hay de malo en mí pero ¿Por qué? – al ver a su amiga tan alterada Applebloom decidió sacarla de su estado de histeria dándole una bofetada – Scoot reacciona - tras el golpe la Pegaso reacciono y sus dos amigas la miraron preocupadas mientras esta sobaba su mejilla con una expresión de tristeza, Dinky que no quería ver a su amigas en ese estado dijo – vamos Scootaloo no sabes si Rainbow siente algo por ti o no, así que deja de imaginarte cosas, tal vez es hora de que hables con ella – la Pegaso miro a sus amigas y temerosa respondió – pero y si me dice que no siente nada por mí, yo simplemente no podría resistirlo –.

Applebloom respondió a las dudas de su amiga diciendo – escucha Scoot sé que te da miedo pero dime prefieres saber lo que ella siente por ti o torturarte el resto de tus días preguntándote cuáles son sus sentimientos – Scootaloo se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón ya estaba cansada de sufrir día a día lidiando con lo que sentía por la pegaso de crin multicolor y se decidió a hablar de una vez por todas con Rainbow dash, así que decidida bajo del bus y camino hacia la academia en donde muchos de los alumnos estaban afuera formando un circulo y había un gran alboroto, mientras Rainbow dash quien se encontraba en el centro del circulo intentaba que los estudiante se dispersaran – que estará pasando chicas – pregunto Dinky y Scootaloo respondió – tal vez algunos ponis se pelearon –

Entonces Applebloom vio a Sweetie bell y dijo – mire chicas ahí esta Sweetie y Spike vamos a preguntarles que pasa – así las tres yeguas se acercaron a sus amigos – ey chicos saben que está pasando – Sweetie bell emocionada respondió – hola chicos, no lo van a creer pero Soarin le acaba de proponer matrimonio a Rainbow dash, que romántico ¿no creen? – al escuchar a Sweetie bell tanto Dinky como Applebloom voltearon a ver a Scootaloo que como era de suponerse estaba paralizada con una expresión de horror y furia, incapaz de decir nada.

"Como es posible, tiene que ser una broma, ahora que finalmente reuní el valor para decirle lo que siento y pasa esto, tiene que ser un mal sueño, eso es… es una pesadilla aún sigo en mi cama y estoy soñando todo esto, tiene que ser así, no… esto es muy real y no sé qué hacer y para poner peor las cosas Rainbow se está acercando, que voy a hacer cuando este frente a mí, estoy tan furiosa con ella como pudo… como pudo estar en una relación con Soarin y no decirle a nadie… y ahora te acercas a mí con una sonrisa en la boca"

Cuando por fin Rainbow logro que los ponis comenzaran a circular se dio cuenta que Scootaloo y su banda continuaban inmóviles, así que se acercó a estos diciendo – chicos hora de circular, salgan de aquí, ahora – pero las cuatro yeguas y el dragón no se movían pues Applebloom, Dinky, Sweetie bell y Spike estaban mirando muy preocupados a Scootaloo la cual se encontraba inerte respirando con fuerza y con una expresión furiosa, así que la Pegaso multicolor se acercó más a ellos y cuando lo hizo Scootaloo salió corriendo, sus amigos decidieron seguirla, dejando a tras a la pegaso azul.

"Al fin estoy sola, me escondí en la maleza que ahí detrás de la escuela, mis amigos me persiguieron pero les grite que me dejaran sola, sé que no debí hacerlo pero me sentía tan "frustrada en ese momento, solo quería estar sola, más tarde les pediré disculpas pero por ahora solo quiero como única compañía a mis pensamientos y es que realmente me siento tan molesta sobre todo conmigo, más que nada por ser tan ingenua y creer que Rainbow me esperaría para siempre, después de todo cuantos años espere, ocho, nueve; Creo que más que nada espere porque temía que ella me tomara como lo que era una niña pequeña y menospreciara mis palabras, por eso espere a crecer y creía que ella también esperaría, ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fui, tal ves por eso no hice nada cuando Rainbow se acercó a nosotras, a pesar de que quería golpearla, porque muy en el fondo sabía que la culpa era mía y ahora solo me queda resignarme y tragarme mis sentimientos hacia ella."

Mientras Scootaloo se encontraba recostada detrás de algunos arbustos que había en el patio trasero de la escuela vio como un palo con una servilleta blanca atada a él se asomaron por encima de estos moviéndose de un lado a otro en señal de tregua. – Quien es – pregunto la pegaso

-Soy yo Scootaloo, Spike –

-que pasa Spike –

-bueno las chicas me enviaron para ver como estabas, supongo que porque se cómo te sientes –

"Supongo que era cierto Spike podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo pues él había vivido algo similar hace unos años, cuando finalmente decidió decirle a Rarity lo que sentía, como era de esperar Rarity lo rechazo pues la diferencia de edad era muy grande ya que Spike apenas había cumplido los dieciséis años y Rarity ya casi rondaba los treinta y cinco y aunque Rarity intento rechazarlo de la manera más dulce posible, eso no hizo menos doloroso para Spike tal situación."

-dime Spike como lograste superar… tu sabes…-

-que Rarity me rechazara, quien dice que lo supere, Scoot-

Guarde silencio un instante mientras me preguntaba si el dragón me estaba tomando el pelo pero entonces miro hacia el cielo y dijo

-aun pienso en ella y bueno abecés me gustaría ir a buscarla aunque sé que ahora ya no puede haber nada entre nosotros –

"Spike decía esto porque Rarity se había casado con Fancy pants hace unos dos años y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo así que era más que obvio que el dragón ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad, algo que me desanimaba mucho pues si él no podía olvidar a Rarity después de todo esto, como yo superaría mis sentimientos fracasados por Rainbow".

-Pero sabes Scoot me alegra haberle dicho lo que sentía –

Al escuchar esto me quede muy confundida y le pregunte

-¿Por qué? no conseguiste nada Spike –

-conseguí una respuesta Scoot tal vez no era la que yo quería, pero al menos ella ahora sabe lo que siento y créeme eso te libera en mucho sentidos -

Al escuchar esto entendí que Spike tenía razón y que tenía que decirle a Rainbow como me sentía o me estaría torturando con él "y si hubiera" por siempre así que me levante y le di un abrazo a Spike.

-gracias Spike –

Y después los dos nos pusimos en camino hacia la escuela.

Después de que los dos amigos terminaran de conversar se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases y Scootaloo comenzó a meditar sobre cómo le diría a Rainbow sobre sus sentimientos imaginando posibles escenarios y sus desenlaces.

Ya se le diré Rainbow me gustas, na muy simple, Rainbow quiero que estemos juntas, na seguro me preguntara "juntas para que" no es muy avispada en estos asuntos, Rainbow nena te dejare que me ames, que clase de tonto diría eso, Rainbow te amo tanto que si me eliges estaré contigo siempre ni la muerte nos separara, Por Celestia pensara que soy una loca psicópata. Porque tiene que ser tan complicado.

Mientras Scootaloo estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos la profesora explicaba varios conflictos históricos que habían sucedido en Equestria y el cómo habían sido solucionados pero entonces se percató que la Pegaso de color naranja estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y parecía no estar tomando atención a la clase así que pregunto.

-dígame señorita Scootaloo que opina de estas situaciones o de la clase en general –

La pegaso que ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta por estar pensando en su confesión se levantó de golpe y grito

-esto es una completa estupidez a quien se le ocurre pensar que esto es una buena idea –

Entonces la pegaso despertó y vio a toda la clase mirándola, algunos estaban riendo y otros la miraban un tanto extrañados, mientras que la profesora la miraba muy molesta –

-¿Así que cree que mi clase es una estupidez? –

-¿Qué? no… profesora yo solo estaba pensando en algo más importante… digo…-

-¡basta! vaya con la directora en este momento –

La Pegaso naranja salió del aula mientras los demás alumnos la miraban, por un lado era bueno que esto hubiera pasado pues Scootaloo no podía concentrarse en ese momento, pues su cabeza era un lio, lo malo es que la directora era muy estricta y seguro la castigaría severamente.

Al fin llegue a la oficina de la directora y la verdad ya me imaginaba como iba a terminar aquello pues Starlight Glimmer siempre había sido una directora muy estricta, que quien es Starlight bueno otra de las muchas sorpresas de la ciudad de ponyville, ella según entiendo en un principio fue enemiga de twilight pero después de algunos eventos se convirtió primero en alumna de twilight dado que su talento con la magia era muy grande y después cuando twilight ya no pudo viajar por Equestria ni atender los asuntos de la academia debido a sus responsabilidades como princesa, Starlight se convirtió en el nuevo elemento de la magia y en la nueva directora, algunos dicen que es así de estricta porque no quiere decepcionar a Twilight y otros aseguran que esto es debido a que siente algo más que amistad por la princesa ¿será cierto?

Mientras la pegaso pensaba en la relación de la princesa twilight y Starlight la secretaria salió y llamo a Scootaloo para que entrara y a unos pasos de la entrada dijo.

-sí que escogiste un mal momento para portarte mal chica –

-¿porque lo dice? –

-La directora esta que echa humo –

\- y eso porque –

\- siempre se pone así cuando ahí visitas reales del imperio de cristal, mira si yo fuera tú me sentaría, me quedaría callada e intentaría no hacer contacto visual –

Mientras la secretaria me decía esto yo solo podía pasar saliva y pensar en cómo me libraría de esta mientras entraba a la oficina, ya adentro vi a la directora mirando por la ventana hacia el castillo de la princesa mientras murmuraba.

-esta mañana llego la princesa mi amore cadence y seguro con ella sus guardias, ojala no haya traído a Flash sentry… aaah a quien quiero engañar siempre lo trae-

Entonces pude notar como la directora apretaba los dientes mientras una expresión de enojo se dibujaba en su rostro, por desgracia para mí y mi mala cabeza pregunte.

-¿tiene algo de malo que flash sentry venga con la princesa? –

Entonces supe lo que era el verdadero terror pues cuando la directora volteo me miro como queriendo estrangularme, entonces se dirigió hacia la entrada, se asomó y le dijo a su secretaria.

-¡Note time porque dejaste entrar a mi despacho a una alumna, estas despedida! –

-pero… pero… usted me dijo que la hiciera pasar –

\- así que no puedo despedirte mmm… bien trabajaras horas extras hasta que te jubiles –

-pero directora para eso faltan 20 años –

La directora no dijo nada solo cerró la puerta y dirigió su furiosa mirada hacia mí.

-así que Scootaloo crees que porque la princesa twilight te tiene cierto cariño a ti y a tus amigos estas en el derecho de burlarte de tus profesores –

\- no… por supuesto que no directora yo…-

\- pues claro que no, en esta escuela nadie está por encima de nadie sin importar su posición social o contactos –

"A partir de aquí tuve que escuchar un discurso de casi una hora de porque debía respetar a mis maestros, que si no tomaba enserio mis clases terminaría siendo de esos tipos extraños que se la pasan jugando a fallout Equestria 4 y escribiendo fics etcétera, etcétera, etcétera por suerte para mí el timbre del receso sonó y finalmente la directora me dejo ir no sin ante advertirme barra amenazarme con que si en algún momento oía a algún poni hablando sobre lo que escuche en su oficina sobre flash sentry podría y resalto esto efusivamente "podría tener muchos problemas con mi beca", evidentemente yo solo afirme con la cabeza y Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude".

Mientras tanto los amigos de Scootaloo que se habían enterado que había sido enviada a la dirección esperaban afuera de esta.

Que creen que hizo – pregunto Sweetie bell

-Ni idea Sweetie espero que no sea nada grave – respondió Applebloom

-bueno según escuche insulto a la profesora de historia de Equestria – dijo Spike temeroso

-seguro estaba soñando de nuevo en clase, por las fuerzas, esa poni no se cansa de tener problemas – replico dinky

-Oye dinky porque siempre dices eso "por las fuerzas" que significa – pregunto Spike y la yegua respondió - es… nada… era una frase que usaba un amigo y se me quedo nada mas – Spike curioso volvió a preguntar – ¿un amigo? Lo conocemos – pero Dinky respondió negando con la cabeza y diciendo – dejémoslo Spike, él se fue hace mucho y prefiero no hablar de eso - el dragón al ver la actitud que su amiga había tomado decidió no preguntar más, fue entonces que vieron a Scootaloo salir de la oficina y rápidamente llamaron su atención.

-Scoot por aquí – gritaron Applebloom y Sweetie bell mientras Dinky y Spike solo movían su pata y garra respectivamente

-ya los vi chicos no hace falta que griten - respondió la Pegaso intentando que sus amigos dejaran de hacer ruido pues temía que la directora saliera a ver qué pasaba y la metieran en mas líos, unos segundos después los cinco amigos se dirigieron al comedor de la escuela donde comenzaron a charlar.

-y bien Scoot porque te metiste en líos esta vez-

-na por nada importante dinky solo un tonto error de mi parte –

-pero escuchamos que le habías faltado al respeto a la maestra, Scoot –

\- claro que no… bueno tal vez sí, pero no porque quisiera Spike, estaba pensando en cómo decirle a Rainbow lo que siento y bueno las cosas se salieron de control –

\- entonces ya te decidiste, vas a decirle lo que sientes a Rainbow dash, Scoot –

-si Applebloom ya es hora de que enfrente esto, tal vez salga mal, tal vez no, pero por lo menos tendré al fin una respuesta –

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y le dieron su apoyo a la Pegaso para después continuar comiendo y platicando de otras cosas, así la mañana continuo sin demasiadas novedades y entre clase y clase llego el atardecer.

Al fin las clases terminaron y Scootaloo estaba lista para ir a buscar a Rainbow y aunque aún no sabía cómo le diría lo que sentía por ella, esperaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas cuando llegara el momento así que se armó de valor, tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la sala de maestros decidida y lista pero apenas toco el picaporte un miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo y corrió hacia la salida de la escuela mientras pensaba – donde están todos, porque se fueron – pero cuando llego a la salida vio a sus amigos mirando por la puerta de cristal así que a toda velocidad se acercó a ellos y dijo – chicos donde estab… - pero antes de que terminara de hablar Applebloom tapo su boca con uno de sus cascos y señalo hacia afuera, al voltear Scootaloo pudo ver a Dinky muy enfadada gritándole a todo pulmón a un poni terrestre.

-tienes una pequeña idea de lo que viví cuando desapareciste y ahora simplemente esperas que te de un abrazo y todos tan felices –

\- no claro que no dinky pero…-

\- no ahí pero que valga por lo menos se te paso por la cabeza decirme porque te ibas –

\- escucha no me fui porque quise y todo este tiempo no tuve forma de comunicarme contigo –

-sabes que ya no me importa… solo no te me acerques de nuevo entendiste y tampoco te acerques a mi madre lo último que necesitamos es toda la locura que traes contigo –

Después de decir esto Dinky se volteo y le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas para después salir corriendo mientras el potro que parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño pese a que el golpe había sido muy fuerte grito su nombre esperando que la yegua se detuviera sin éxito.

Por su parte los amigos de dinky miraron como esta se iba corriendo así que rápidamente Spike organizo a sus amigas

-ok Sweetie, Applebloom vayan con dinky yo me quedo con Scoot –

Ambas ponis afirmaron con la cabeza pero Scootaloo dijo.

-No yo también voy – a lo que Sweetie respondió – no te preocupes Scoot nosotras nos haremos cargo además tú tienes algo que hacer todavía – entonces Applebloom intervino – así es además seguro solo es un problema con su ex y por cierto – entonces la poni terrestre volteo hacia donde estaba el potro con el que dinky se había peleado para gritarle un poco por haber hecho llorar a su amiga pero cuando lo hizo ahí ya no había nadie.

-¿adónde se fue? – pregunto extrañada la joven Apple pues la academia estaba rodeado de grandes campos libres de toda estructura pues en ellos se practicaban hechizos de alto riesgo y maniobras de vuelo de baja altitud con lo que aunque el potro hubiera corrido aún podrían verlo a la distancia, mas sin embargo el corcel se había esfumado como si nada.

Applebloom algo decepcionada por no haber podido encarar al potro continúo con el plan del dragón y así el grupo se separó.

"Al ver como Sweetie y Applebloom se iban me quedo sabor amargo pues también quería estar ahí con Dinky pero Spike si algo sabia era ser organizado supongo que algo que aprendió en los muchos años que asistió a twilight y sabía que con ellas dos dinky tendría apoyo de sobra sí que él y yo nos dirigimos en busca de Rainbow, no creo tener que explicarles que mientras no acercábamos a la sala de maestros mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte que creí que se me saldría del pecho, me alegra que Spike estuviera ahí porque si no seguro había huido sin más, pero en fin aquí estaba frente a la puerta lista para decir lo que sentía, entonces escuche dos voces detrás de la puerta".

-Ey Dashie vamos a visitar a twilight –

\- no lo sé Pinkie últimamente ella está muy ocupada o más bien obsesionada –

-"Obsesionada" ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Dashie? –

-últimamente se ha obsesionado con estudiar la magia que usaron contra nosotras en el imperio de cristal –

-así que aún se culpa por lo que pasó con Fluttershy –

\- sí, así es Pinkie –

\- bueno Dashie con mayor razón debemos ir a ayudar a nuestra amiga –

\- muy bien pinkie tu ganas déjame recoger mis cosas y nos vamos –

-excelente Dashie, también le diré a Starlight que valla, entre más amigas mejor –

\- ok pinkie las veo en la entrada –

-ok doki loki –

Entonces para mi mala suerte la puerta se abrió y tanto Pinkie como Rainbow me vieron detrás de esta y seguro pensaron que estaba espiando, aunque claro Spike estaba ahí así que enseguida intervino.

Hola rainbow dash, hola pinkie –

-Que pasa Spike Pinkie y yo vamos a ir al castillo quieres que te llevemos – Spike enseguida respondió

-claro será bueno caminar con las viejas amigas para variar – Rainbow enseguida frunció el ceño y respondió – vieja tu abuela, Spike – y Spike con una falsa sonrisa dijo – vamos Rainbow sabes de que hablo – la pegaso de crin multicolor enseguida sonrió haciendo saber que solo le estaba tomando el pelo a Spike y Pinkie que solo miraba intentando contener la risa dijo – bueno entonces vámonos –

\- espera Pinkie – dijo Spike – antes Scootaloo quiere hablar sobre algo con Rainbow sí que porque no vamos a buscar a Starlight mientras ellas hablan –

-oki doki loki –

Así tanto Spike como Pinkie salieron de la habitación con lo que al fin estábamos Rainbow y yo solas y claro como era de esperarse yo estaba completamente aterrada las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca y Rainbow solo se quedó parada frente a mí esperando a que yo dijera algo.

\- eh Rainbow emm… es cierto que Soarin te propuso matrimonio – ella solo me miro como diciendo "eso era todo quieres saber un chisme" y luego respondió – si así es Scoot me lo propuso esta mañana aunque aún no le eh dado una respuesta –

Al escuchar esto un rayo de esperanza brillo en mi cabeza – ¿enserio? porque no Rainbow –

-la verdad es que no lo sé tal vez esperaba que algo pasara hoy – entonces paso uno de sus cascos suavemente por mi cara acomodando mi fleco para después poner su casco debajo de mi rostro mientras me sonreía, ¿es que acaso me estaba insinuando algo o solo era una muestra de cariño fraternal? Digo al final ella siempre me vio cómo su hermana pequeña ¡por Celestia! Estaba tan confundida, fue entonces que finalmente tome todo el valor que tenía y dije.

-Rainbow yo tengo que decirte que… que te amo y quiero que estemos juntas sin importar nada mas –

Al escuchar esto pude notar como ella por un instante se quedó en shock y entonces vi como movió sus labios intentando humedecerlos un poco a la vez que pasaba algo de saliva y entonces dijo

-Scootaloo yo….-

Fin

Bueno gente y así termina este fic y si se preguntaran pero cuál es el final yo les diré, el que ustedes decidan darle, le dirá que si o tal vez que no o cuando le valla a responder les caerá un meteorito (que manía tengo con los meteoritos) eso lo deciden ustedes, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos que no quieran arrancarse los ojos con una cucharilla de helado después de leerlo, si hay algunos errores me disculpo es que lo escribí en una tarde cuando la musa me escupió al rostro mientras jugaba fallout 4 "esperen un momento Starlight hablaba de mi cuando regañaba a Scootaloo será hija de… (XD) en fin y para quienes se preguntan qué clase de proceso cognitivo lleva a alguien a inventar una historia de una pegaso intentando confesarse mientras mata cosas por el yermo, ni idea así funciona mi retorcida y dañada mente y sin más que decir hasta otra.


	3. Sandwich Quest

**Sándwich Quests**

Era otra mañana tranquila en la ciudad de ponyville o todo lo tranquila que se podía esperar de una gran urbe con todo el movimiento que tenía una de las tres ciudades más importantes de equestria, automóviles atestando los caminos y carreteras, ponis corriendo para llegar a sus respectivos trabajos o escuelas. Sin duda la vida en ponyville ahora era más rápida que hace algunos años, hasta pinkie pie ahora tenía que cumplir un horario estricto, cosa que lograba llevar bastante bien pues sabia como organizarse para tener pequeños momentos de paz y tranquilidad a pesar de ser ahora una de las organizadoras de fiestas más solicitadas de todo Equestria y esa mañana era uno de esos momentos, el cual la señora cake aprovecho para intentar cambiar un poco el aspecto de pinkie.

-señora cake es realmente esto necesario – pregunto la poni rosada mientras la señora cake intentaba desenmarañar la esponjada melena de esta.

– Por supuesto que si pinkie ahora representas a una empresa y aunque nuestro negocio sean las fiestas debemos hacer sentir a nuestros clientes que nos tomamos las cosas enserio – le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro la poni de melena rosada y pelaje azul mientras terminaba de alaciar su crin.

– mira ahora te ves más seria – exclamo la Sra. cake alejándose un poco de pinkie para que viera su nuevo aspecto en el espejo - lo ves pinkie con tu melena lacia y ese saco te ves mucho más profesional – pero apenas la señora cake termino de decir esto cuando la crin de la poni rosada exploto esponjándose nuevamente, regresando a su estado original ante la mirada atónita de la poni terrestre – lo siento señora cake parece que mi melena no quiere ser más seria – respondió pinkie sonriendo para después alejarse del espejo dando saltitos hasta un escritorio lleno de torres enorme de papeles, en ese momento de detrás de estos una voz masculina con un tono de preocupación se dejó escuchar

– chicas no creen que en vez de estar cambiando de imagen deberíamos revisar todo esto – entonces dos de estas torres gigantescas de papeleo se movieron dejando ver al señor cake. – ¿son peticiones para organizar eventos por toda equestria, no? – pregunto pinkie mientras el corcel afirmaba con la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente – pues ahí que rechazarlas todas –

\- ¡todas! – gritaron los dos cake angustiados – por supuesto que acaso no saben que pasara en una semana - los cake intentaron responder pero la yegua rosada los interrumpió - en una semana es el décimo aniversario de la coronación de twilight como princesa de la amistad y ¿de quién es el honor, no el deber de hacer la más grandiosa y radiante fiesta de toda Equestria? – El señor cake con voz temblorosa respondió - de… nosotros -

\- así es – grito pinkie con todas sus fuerzas, – y aunque odio rechazar una fiesta esta vez es algo demasiado importante, ¿Por qué todos lo consideramos muy importante… verdad? – al hacer esta última pregunta la hiperactiva poni se quedó mirando al señor cake entrecerrando los ojos el cual comenzó a sudar mientras desviaba la mirada intentando escapar de la penetrante mirada de la yegua de melena esponjada, temeroso de responder incorrectamente haciendo que pinkie se enfadara, pero para su suerte en se momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y un poni de tierra color café claro con una melena café oscuro muy rizada cuya cutie mark era un sándwich de queso partido a la mitad entro y con una fingida voz seria dijo – hola amigos – pinkie al escuchar la voz del poni, aparto rápidamente la mirada del señor cake y corrió a abrazar al poni terrestre – ¿Cheesy cómo te fue? –

Al sentir el cálido pelaje de la poni rosada el corcel cambio su expresión seria por una sonrisa tonta y su rostro se puso completamente rojo mientras el dulce aroma de la yegua lo hipnotizaba dejándolo en un estado de letargo como si hubiera ingerido un poderoso sedante que lo transportaba a un mundo completamente vacío, donde solo él y la yegua fiestera existían.

Pero entonces escucho una voz que lo regreso al mundo real – ¿dime Cheese sándwich como te fue? – pregunto la señora cake.

el corcel retomo su postura seria y engreída respondiendo – excelentemente mi querida amiga, deshuesado y yo hicimos que el cumpleaños de la princesa luna fuera el evento más asombroso del año, por cierto aquí traigo una petición de la princesa Celestia para organizar la próxima gran gala del galope –

Al escuchar esto la Sra. cake y pinkie comenzaron a saltar y gritar de emoción mientras el Sr cake felicitaba a Cheese sándwich por su excelente trabajo, no obstante el potro no prestaba atención a lo que el Sr cake le decía pues su mirada se centraba en pinkie y su gran sonrisa, algo que el Sr cake noto de inmediato

– pobre chico – pensó el delgado poni de color amarillo mientras veía como Cheese admiraba embelesado a pinkie, entonces en un momento de iluminación este llamo la atención de su esposa diciendo – querida ven un momento quiero mostrarte algo –

Cuando la Sra. cake volteo su esposo le hizo una seña con su rostro para que mirara a Cheese sándwich cosa que hizo dándose enseguida cuenta tanto del estado del poni como de las intenciones que tenía su marido

– claro querido ya voy, pinkie porque no te quedas aquí con Cheese sándwich para que te cuente los detalles mientras yo atiendo "eso" con mi esposo –

\- claro Sra. cake y suerte con "eso" por cierto ¿qué es eso? – dijo pinkie mirando a los cake los cuales sin responder corrieron hacia la salida escapando de la pregunta de la poni rosada, no sin antes que el señor cake le susurrara a Cheese – suerte –.

Finalmente pinkie y Cheese se quedaron solos cosa que ponía bastante nervioso al corcel, algo que la yegua rosada no compartía pues por su parte pinkie que bueno, era pinkie no parecía entender porque los cake de pronto tenían tanta prisa, así que se acercó a Cheese tanto que sus rostros estuvieron casi a punto de tocarse y entonces en vos baja dijo – vamos Cheesy ahí que averiguar que es "eso", tal vez los cake tienen un pastel extra especial o quizás fueron a revisar un arsenal de armas escondidas debajo de sugar cube corner, porque en realidad son malvados changelings planeando derrocar a Twilight o quizás nos dejaron solos porque tú me tienes que revelar un secreto que cambiara nuestras vidas… – al escuchar esto el poni terrestre paso saliva mientras comenzaba a sudar, muy nervioso

Pero pinkie se respondió a si misma – no tu nunca me esconderías nada Cheesy así que deben ser changelings, debo alertar a Twilight enseguida – tan pronto termino de hablar pinkie se dispuso a salir corriendo hacia el castillo de la amistad cuando Cheese sándwich la detuvo tomando sus cascos delanteros con los suyos

\- escucha pinkie tengo que decirte algo – ambos ponis se quedaron mirando uno al otro en silencio mientras pinkie escuchaba a su amigo algo preocupada pues, aunque Cheese siempre se ponía serio en lapsos intermitentes, esta vez parecía ser algo muy serio así que por primera vez en su vida la poni fiestera se quedó quieta escuchando sin decir una sola palabra mientras Cheese tomaba todo el valor que tenía y decía – pinkie yo tengo que decirte… -

Por desgracia, en ese momento en el que estaba a punto de decir las palabras que guardaba tan celosamente su corazón, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y una unicornio blanca de crin azul muy intenso entro gritando – pinkie adivina quien finalmente convenció a tavi para que se case con ella… - pinkie al escuchar esto se apartó de Cheese para correr hacia Vinyl y abrasarla mientras gritaba – o por dios, o por dios, o por dios, ¿es verdad vinyl? –

\- así es amigaza por fin logre que Octavia me dijera que sí, ojala hubieras estado ahí pinkie pero Cheese te puede dar todos los detalles él lo vio todo cuando entraba al sugar cube corner, verdad Cheese – pinkie sonrió mientras ella y vinyl desviaban su mirada hacia el poni fiestero el cual se veía devastado y un aura oscura lo rodeaba, cosa que claro por la emoción pinkie no notaba

– así que eso es lo que me querías contar Cheesy – dijo pinkie mientras Cheese sándwich afirmaba frustrado pues todo el valor que había reunido se había ido, así que cuando las dos yeguas abandonaron la oficina hablando de la futura boda Cheese solo se quedó mirando mientras se preguntaba así volvería a tener una oportunidad igual.

Pasaron algunas horas las cuales Cheese ocupo torturándose sentado en una de las muchas mesas del enorme establecimiento que era ahora sugar cube corner por no tener el valor de decirle a pinkie lo que sentía y culpando a vinyl de su fracasado intento, cuando el Sr cake se acercó a este dándole un cupcake y diciendo –así que las cosas no salieron como esperabas -

Cheese dejó caer su cara contra la mesa mientras negaba y decía – porque es tan difícil Sr cake – el poni de color amarillo entonces puso su casco en la espalda del frustrado fiestero

– vamos Cheese no pierdas la esperanza, sé que puedes lograrlo – Cheese sándwich al escuchar esto movió su cabeza hacia donde estaba el Sr cake sin levantarse de la mesa y respondió – no lo sé Sr cake, abecés pienso que no es mi destino estar con ella –

El poni entrado en años al escuchar esto negó con la cabeza – no Cheese no debes rendirte sé que tú y pinkie son el uno para el otro –

\- pero Sr cake cada vez que intento hablar con pinkie ciento como si mi lengua se congelara y comienzo a sudar como una paleta helada en primavera, ¿Cómo se supone que lograre decirle algo a Pinkie si cada que lo intento me paralizo? – el Sr cake al oír la situación en la que Cheese estaba puso su casco en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar mientras miraba al desesperado enamorado, entonces una idea apareció en su cabeza – que tal si le escribes una carta, Cheese –.

El fiestero por un momento dudo de si este método era efectivo pero se dio cuenta que en sus situación era la mejor opción no solo era aprueba de interrupciones, si no que el potro podría expresarse sin miedo a que su timidez lo echara todo a perder así que sin más el poni de abultada melena café le pidió un trozo de papel al Sr cake y comenzó a escribir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pasaron las horas mientras Cheese encontraba las palabras adecuadas pero después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad finalmente termino la carta y tras meterla en un sobre el poni dijo en su ya clásico tono serio – al fin eh creado la carta de amor más perfecta del mundo, con esto no hay forma de que Pinkie me rechace – entonces el poni se puso su sarape y su sombrero mientras le dirigía unas palabras al Sr cake – bien amigo mío me voy, cuando regrese seré el poni especial de Pinkie y todo será gracias a ti – así Cheese sándwich salió por la puerta dejando que la luz del exterior resaltara su salida dramática mientras el Sr cake solo afirmaba viendo como su amigo se iba, deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

Mientras tanto en la dulcería de Bonbon, Pinkie llegaba a aquel lugar para hablar del aniversario de Twilight, pero apenas alcanzo la puerta del edificio cuando vio como la yegua de color crema y rizos bicolores sacaba casi a rastras a una poni unicornio de color azul fuerte la cual gritaba

– espera por favor solo déjame hablar contigo un momento – mientras bonbon negaba con la cabeza y decía – ya te dije que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ahora sal de mi tienda – para después echar a la unicornio azul del lugar y al percatarse de la presencia de pinkie rápidamente la jalo al interior de la tienda para después cerrar la puerta colocando el seguro para que la unicornio ya no entrara – disculpa Pinkie por el alboroto, dime necesitas algo – pregunto la poni de color crema – si pero antes dime que paso aquí porque sacaste a esa poni de tu tienda, bonbon – la poni de tierra agacho las orejas y dijo entristecida – solo es el pasado Pinkie, que ha regresado para atormentarme – la poni rosada al escuchar esta respuesta solo se quedó con más preguntas pero al ver que bonbon parecía estar sufriendo por esto decidió no profundizar más en el tema – muy bien no preguntare más, pero si necesitas a una amiga sabes que estoy aquí – bonbon afirmo y le dio un pequeño abrazo a la poni rosada sonriendo más tranquila, entonces unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta haciendo que la repostera se enfadara de nuevo

– ya te dije que te vayas - grito Bonbon –

\- pero necesito ver a Pinkie – respondió una voz masculina

-¿Cheesy eres tú? – Pregunto Pinkie – si Pinkie, ábranme por favor – Pinkie se apresuró a abrir pero bonbon la detuvo para después gritar – Cheese sándwich ahí una molesta unicornio azul ahí afuera –

\- eh si… esta junto a mí, Bonbon – dijo Cheese

\- no es cierto – dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo al poni fiestero, haciendo que Bonbon exhalara mientras sujetaba su frente dejando más que claro que ya estaba harta de tal situación para después abrir la puerta jalando a Cheese sándwich al interior de la tienda, cerrándole la puerta en la nariz a la unicornio para después decir – vamos chicos hablemos lejos de esta puerta entes de que decida sacar un hacha para asegurarme que esa unicornio no moleste más –

Tanto Cheese como pinkie se miraron asustados mientras caminaban con ella a la parte trasera de la tienda la cual era ahora una fábrica de un tamaño considerable y en el cual varios ponis y maquinas trabajaban fabricando los variados productos que ahora se exportaban por toda equestria.

– bien chicos que puedo hacer por ustedes – pregunto la repostera mientras pinkie miraba todos los deliciosos bocadillos que se manufacturaban en ese momento al punto que antes de que Cheese y Bonbon se dieran cuenta la inquieta yegua ya estaba mirando por todos lados entonces Cheese respondió – sino interrumpirlas Bonbon yo de echo vine a hablar con pinkie – en ese momento la repostera sonrió y dijo – así que finalmente vas a decirle lo que sientes – al escuchar esto Cheese se sonrojo y pregunto – tú también lo sabes – Bonbon al escuchar la pregunta de Cheese se llevó un casco a la cara y respondió - ¿Enserio Cheese?, todos en nuestro pequeño negocio lo saben, amigo mío –

El poni terrestre al escuchar esto pregunto muy asombrado - quede… cómo es posible, Bonbon –

\- por favor Cheese no podrías ser más obvio ni queriendo – Cheese sándwich en ese momento mostro un tic en uno de sus ojos a la vez que preguntaba

\- ¿todos, y quien son todos? – Bonbon entonces tomo aire y dijo

– bueno… vinyl, los cake, Applejack y su familia, todos en las oficinas de trotinham, Marehattan y Canterlot, también en applelosa y… -

Cheese en ese momento molesto interrumpió a la yegua diciendo

– ok ya entendí los únicos tontos somos pinkie y yo -

Bonbon entonces respondió - vamos Cheese no te molestes además has hecho que algunos de nosotros podamos comprarnos cosas lindas… -

\- que… que quieres decir con eso Bonbon – pregunto el poni terrestre y la repostera al ver que había hablado de mas, desvió la mirada y respondió nerviosa

\- no eh… nada no dije nada… - para después llamar la atención de pinkie que en ese momento tenía la cabeza metida en un barril lleno de jarabe de chocolate.

Pinkie rápidamente regreso junto a Cheese sándwich y Bonbon preguntando - ¿qué pasa chicos? - mientras Bonbon eludía las preguntas del potro diciendo – pinkie, Cheese tiene algo que decirte - para después salir corriendo mientras el potro se paraba firme y tomando valor metió una pata dentro de su alforja buscando la carta que había escrito para pinkie, mientras que Bonbon y varios de sus trabajadores miraban la escena a la vez que la repostera sacaba una libreta del mandil que traía puesto y decía – bien que comiencen las apuestas -, los trabajadores entonces comenzaron a sacar bits de entre su ropa y gritaban – yo apuesto 200 bits a que no se declara –

\- 50 a que si –

\- 120 a que lo rechazan –

poco a poco más y más voces de los trabajadores de la fábrica se sumaron mientras Bonbon iba anotando sus apuestas en la pequeña libreta antes mencionada, cosa que, por supuesto Cheese no notaba por los nervios, pues todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era entregarle la carta a pinkie así que el poni terrestre tomo valor y dijo – pinkie necesito que leas esto por favor –

entonces el potro extendió su pata con la carta en ella mientras pinkie hacia lo mismo con su casco para recibir dicho objeto, todo parecía ir de maravilla Cheese estaba a unos centímetros de lograrlo cuando de pronto la unicornio que antes había intentado hablar con Bonbon callo del techo balanceándose con uno de los cables que colgaban de este chocando con Cheese y haciendo que ambos terminaran cayendo en un enorme contenedor el cual tenía chamoy líquido, para después salir empapados por el viscoso liquido mientras pinkie se acercaba para ver en qué estado se encontraban ambos, - ¿Cheese estas bien? – pregunto la poni rosada, a lo que el potro respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras decía – lo importante es que esto está a salvo – para después darle la carta a pinkie la cual estaba total mente empapada y teñida de rojo pero a pinkie no le importó y la tomo para después abrirla con mucho cuidado pues al estar empapada el papel se había reblandecido entonces extendió el papel de su interior y comenzó a mirarla mientras Cheese miraba a la poni de sus sueños esperando impaciente una respuesta – Cheese – dijo pinkie y el corcel paso saliva nervioso mientras pinkie continuaba – yo... yo no entiendo nada de lo que dice – entonces la potra le dio vuelta al papel mostrándole al corcel que la tinta se había corrido y la hoja se había pintado de color rojo haciendo imposible leer nada en aquel trozo de papel para desgracia de Cheese que solo miraba como su última esperanza se desvanecía frente a sus ojos por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer al potro fue soltar un fuerte grito que logro escucharse hasta Canterlot haciendo que los habitantes de aquel lugar se quedaran mirando al cielo intentando averiguar el origen de tal sonido.

Bonbon entonces entro de nuevo en escena parándose cerca de pinkie, dejando una gran bolsa llena de bits en el suelo mientras dos de sus trabajadores ayudaban a Cheese y a la unicornio a salir del contenedor de chamoy para después sujetar a la unicornio atándola a una columna de la fábrica.

– parece que Cheese no lograra nada hoy tampoco, lastima – dijo la repostera con una gran sonrisa mientras pinkie miraba la bolsa de bits y preguntaba – para que es ese dinero Bonbon ¿son las ganancias de esta semana? – a lo que la repostera respondió con un tono de seriedad fingida pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – no pinkie este es dinero es el fruto del corazón frustrado de un potro enamorado – para después acercarse a la unicornio de color azul que había hecho posible sus ganancias extras la cual se encontraba atada y amordazada en una de las columnas de soporte de la fábrica aun empapada con el viscoso liquido rojo – parece que después de todo eres útil para algo querida y como gracias a ti podre comprarme ese vestido que vi en la boutique carrusel no te entregare a la guardia, eso sí voy a comunicarte con Lyra para que te aparte de mi cuanto antes, a y dile a tu padre que no se atreva a venir con ella o terminara con un rodillo para masa pastelera en el cráneo.

Tras decir esto Bonbon saco un celular de su mandil y tras marcar unos cuantos números lo pego a la cara de la unicornio, por su parte la poni de color azul intento decir algo en vano pues seguía amordazada así que Bonbon acerco su rostro al de la yegua azul para después lamer la mejilla de la unicornio la cual se puso roja como un tomate mientras Bonbon gritaba

– chicos este chamoy está muy amargo agréguenle más azúcar –

para después quitarle la mordaza a la yegua para que pudiera hablar, tras lo cual regresar al lado de pinkie la cual le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Cheese sándwich intentando que saliera del estado de depresión en el que ese encontraba –por cierto pinkie tu a que viniste a mi tienda – pregunto la repostera y la poni rosada respondió – bueno venía a hablar contigo sobre la celebración por el décimo aniversario de la coronación de Twilight – entonces la repostera frunció un poco el ceño y dijo – pinkie por Celestia esta es la tercera vez en esta semana ya te dije que tendré todo listo para cuando regreses de Marehattan deja de preocuparte – al escuchar esto Cheese es reincorporo alarmado y pregunto - ¿pinkie vas a salir de la ciudad? – a lo que la poni rosada respondió - así es Cheesy tengo que ir a Marehattan por petición del alcalde y estaré por halla unos siete días – al escuchar esto Cheese se dio cuenta que ese día seria su última oportunidad para hablar con pinkie en mucho tiempo ya que el también debía salir de Ponyville el sábado y no regresaría hasta dentro de 3 meses por lo que era hora de hablar o rendirse.

Mientras Cheese sándwich se sumía en sus pensamientos pinkie continúo hablando con Bonbon sobre lo que necesitaba para la celebración de Twilight, pero nuevamente Bonbon respondió

– pinkie tienes que tranquilizarte sé que esto es importante para ti y te puedo asegurar que tendré todo listo para cuando regreses de Marehattan –,

pinkie al ver la seguridad con la que Bonbon hablaba decidió dejar todo en los capaces cascos de la repostera, dejando sus preocupaciones a un lado para después decir – bueno entonces me voy Bonbon todavía debo empacar para mañana y quiero ir por Dashy y starlight a la academia para después ir a visitar a Twilight –

al terminar esta frase la poni fiestera le dio un abrazo a Bonbon para despedirse de ella y después pregunto - ¿Cheesy te quedas? –

pregunta que no fue respondida pues el poni terrestre seguía atormentándose con sus pensamientos, así que pinkie decidió dejar a Cheese sándwich atrás pues aún tenía mucho que hacer antes de dirigirse a la academia harmony así que comenzó a alejarse de la tienda de Bonbon dando saltitos como era su costumbre cuando de pronto escucho - ¡pinkie espera! – al voltear la poni rosada vio a Cheese sándwich parado con una mirada intensa y una expresión llena de decisión pues no pensaba esperar más para que la poni supiera lo que sentía por ella. – escucha pinkie yo tengo que confesarte algo –. En ese momento tanto Bonbon como la mayoría de sus trabajadores comenzaron una vez más a apostar mientras miraban como el poni se acercaba a pinkie para después tomar uno de sus cascos y por unos segundos el silencio se apodero del lugar pues tanto pinkie como Bonbon y todos los ponis presentes ahí se quedaron mirando fijamente al poni fiestero mientras este tomaba aire y gritaba – pinkie… yo… te…-

Bueno y así termina este one shot y como con la historia anterior el final cae en tus manos querido lector, ¿finalmente Cheese lograra declararse o algo se interpondrá de nuevo y que le contestara pinkie sí, no o les caerá un meteorito? eso ahora depende de ti.

También me gustaría comentarles que estaba pensando en hacer otras pequeñas historias una de Twilight y flash y otra de Fluttershy y big mac, pero no me decido cual escribir primero así que decidí preguntarles a ustedes lectores, pero como se lo increíblemente populares que son mis fics (sarcasmo) decidí que el primero y probablemente único review que va a tener este capítulo diga cual le gustaría ver y ese es el que hare.

Bueno y sin más que decir, ojala que les haya gustado o por lo menos que no les haga plantearse tirarse por la ventana decepcionados de la humanidad y nos vemos asta otra.


End file.
